Getting back in the Game
by Lightning Tom
Summary: Takes place after Depths during this damn Hiatus. Wally tries to cope with Artemis being gone and comes to realize that if she got back into the hero biz, then so would he. With her gone, it may be the only thing that'll keep Wally sane. Wally for now but hopefully the full team later!


**So uh, Yeah. My first Fan Fiction. It's like 3 in the morning when I finish this chapter so I got no clue in my sleep deprived mind if it's actually any good. So please Rate & Review and I'm hoping to add more chapters!**

**I do not own Young Justice or any DC property in any way shape or form.**

Hot damn this felt good.

The wind through his hair, the burning in his lungs and legs, letting everything that had been troubling him these last few weeks just fade away behind him while ran off into the sunset.

He hadn't felt this good since… well since before Artemis left.

Stupid Dick, stupid Kaldur, stupid mission.

He tried to just move on with his life, to get past the constant agony of waking up every morning without her by his side. But no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't shake the ghost that was Artemis Crock. He would walk through their place going through the motions of his "normal" life when out of nowhere he could smell her and be plunged back into the time he burnt dinner and his panicked effort to put it out while Artemis clutched her sides in laughter because only "Wall-man" could screw up pasta. And she loved him for it. And he loved her for that being what she loved about him. God he loved her so much.

And he knew her well enough that when he heard Nightwing's proposition from Artemis he already knew what she would do. She would go undercover with Kaldur because she loved _it_, the "good fight" as Batman had called it, and loved it maybe more than she loved Wally. No, he thought, he **knew** she loved the fight more than him (after all she had left him for it hadn't she). He also knew that to leave that life behind with Wally was the hardest thing she had ever done.

So after his little stroll through the intersection of memory lane and misery avenue he had had enough of it. Wally dropped everything he was carrying and for the first time since the appearance of the dreaded Bart, he had let the lighting out and put rubber to asphalt. And dirt and tree and who knows what else, he hauled ass all across the country. Going this fast he seemed to escape all of it, the anxiety of whether she would return or not, the loneliness he felt when he woke up in the morning, it all just vanished. Just him, the open road and- wait what was that? At this speed he shouldn't be able to make out anything, it should all be just one big giant blur. But every now and again he would see flashes of clear images, road signs, families in parks, and landmarks and slowly, even for a non-speedster, it dawned on him. He stopped his cross country march somewhere in Washington, by the sea. He was slowing down. He looked down at his stomach and poked the beginning of flab.

Even with his super speed metabolism, when he wasn't in the hero biz and exerting himself like he used to, he had started getting fat. Good god he never thought he would even think those words. To just grow huge and become useless and slow like that... "It's what she must of felt" he said, and as he said it he felt a twitch in that hollow place in his heat that was all that was left of what she had taken with her the night he saw her walk off that pier with Kaldur.

"Damn it babe" he muttered to himself "If you can get back in game so can I"

So he stood for a while on that untamed coast line and simply watched the waves, wondering if she had seen the same ones and was thinking the same as him.

Only after he had returned back to their place and had lost himself in the smell she had left behind on their bed did he realize that every place he visited at speed had all been places they had visited together. He cried himself to sleep, praying that he would see her again, just so he could tell her how much he loved her. Just. One. More. Time.


End file.
